I didn't mean it OS
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Un an après le départ des Cullen, Bella ne va toujours pas mieux. Bella décide alors de faire quelque chose de dangereux et de se sentir humaine, comme Edward voulait qu'elle le soit. Pourtant, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. OS en deux parties
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't mean it**

 **OS en 2 parties**

 _ **Bella POV**_

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'Edward était partit. Un an qu'un trou béant avait prit place dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais plus rien. Plus de de rêves, de désirs, de joie ou encore, d'espoir. Il avait tout emporté. Et tout briser.

Cela faisait un an que je n'arrivais plus a parler de lui, de nous. Je ne parlais que très peu, économisant mon énergie pour survivre une journée de plus. Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il était parti pour de bon. Edward l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit avec une conviction si forte, que j'avais senti mon coeur se briser. Il partait pour ne jamais revenir. Il ne m'avait jamais réellement aimé, et je n'étais pas assez bien. James l'avait dit, je n'étais que son fragile petit être humain. Son divertissement pour quelques temps. Rien de vrai. Rien de sérieux. Rien. Je n'étais rien. J'avais cru, pendant tout le temps où je l'avais diverti, que les Cullen tenaient à moi. Qu'ils ne m'abandonneraient jamais. Mais j'avais eu tort. Sur toute la ligne. Sur eux, sur Edward. Ils n'avaient jamais envisagé me transformer. Je n'étais là que pour quelques temps, au mieux, quelques années. Mais ma soirée d'anniversaire avait mis fin à tout cela. Après l'attaque de Jasper, ils ont panqiué. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on découvre leur secret. Ma mort aurait tout révélé. Ce n'était pas ma vie qui devait être protégée, mais la leur. Leur existante était menacée par ma présence. Je n'étais qu'une humaine après tout. Pourquoi prendre autant de risque ? Alors, ils ont fait ce qui devait se produire des années après. Ils sont parti, sans moi. Me laissant dans cette foret, seule. Après m'avoir fait ses adieux, Edward disparu. Pour de bon. Ne voulant pas lacher prise, je courru. Aussi loin que je pouvais. Je ne retrouvais pas Edward. Je finis simplement perdue, seule, frigorifiée. Allongée au sol, je pleurais jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger, jusqu'à ce que respirer me demande un effort incroyable. J'attendais la suite. Tout ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Pourtant, aucun Cullen ne me sauva, pas même Alice, pas même Carlisle, pas même **lui.** Je me réveillais dans mon lit, chez Charlie. Entourée par ce dernier et Jacob. Ils m'expliquèrent que Sam m'avait retrouvée, et Charlie me posa un tas de question sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne su répondre. Je ne pouvais pas. Un regard vers Jacob me confirma qu'il avait deviné. Je me tournais dans le lit, faisant face à la fenêtre. Je ne supportais plus le bruit. Encore moins lorsque ce bruit n'était que des questions sur les Cullen. Je ne voulais plus que l'on me parle d'eux. Je mangeais peu, perdant ainsi énormément de poids. Mon corps était maigre, et faisait peine a voir. Mes os apparaissaient sous ma peau, ma peau si blanche. Les nuits remplies de cauchemars me laissaient des cernes noires, dont je n'arrivais à me débarrasser. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps assise à ma fenêtre de chambre, observant l'extérieur. Les feuilles qui tombent à l'automne, le verglas et la neige de l'hiver. Charlie me parlait, sans cesse, esperant sans doute que je lui explique. Que je lui explique comment on en était arrivé à cette situation. Mais rien ne me faisait craquer. Pas même Jacob et ses visites journalières, tentant de me sortir de cette torpeur. Mais même Jacob ne semblait pas comprendre.

J'ouvris les yeux après une nouvelle nuit chaotique. Et c'est là que l'idée arriva à mon esprit. Il voulait que je sois humaine. Alors je le serai. Je laissais alors un mot à Charlie dans la cuisine.

 _Je suis sortie prendre l'air. J'en ai besoin. Ne m'attends pas pour diner ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne rentrerai pas tard._

 _Bella._

Je pris alors les clés de ma chevrolet, et pris la route. Durant la route, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire. Non, je n'allais pas abandonner. Mais était ce un comportement suicidaire ? Est ce qu'au fond, je désirais la mort à ce point ? Je voulais mettre ma vie en danger, sentir l'adrénaline, la peur, être humaine, vivre, sentir mon coeur accélerer face à la dangerosité de mon geste. Je n'allais pas reculé. Pas maintenant. Il était trop tard. Et peu importe comment se finirait les choses, peu importe si ma vie prenait fin. Elle avait déjà pris fin, d'une certaine manière. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même. Mon corps en était la preuve. Marcher, respirer était un effort. Même si je ne le disais jamais à voix haute, même si je n'y réfléchissais jamais vraiment, j'étais anorexique. Mon corps me laissait tomber lui aussi. Il était fatigué, épuisé de tout ces efforts. De ces abandons. De **son** abandon.

Arrivée à la falaise, je contemplais la hauteur. Le vide dans lequel j'allais sauté. Peut être que tout se passerait bien, ou peut être que jamais je ne remonterais à la surface. Peu m'importais l'issue. Je devais être humaine, juste quelques minutes, quelques secondes, le temps d'une chute dans les eaux froides qui cognaient avec force contre la falaise. Je retirais mes bracelets, et autres objets que je portais. Je retirais ma veste. J'y étais. J'allais sauté.

Le saut ne dura que quelques secondes. Le vent frais n'était rien je le savais comparé à la froideurs des eaux dans lesquelles j'allais arrivé. Soudain, j'y étais. Sous l'eau. Les vagues secouaient mon corps dans tout les sens. Je tentais alors de rejoindre la surface de l'eau. J'y arrivais, mais ne pu évité la vague qui me ramena sous l'eau, a nouveau. Alors, voulant remonté à la surface, je rencontrais une seconde vague. Cette fois ci, mon corps était trop faible pour nager. Je le savais. Mon corps coula lentement, quelques bulles s'échappaient de ma bouche. Je ne me débattais plus. Je me laissais couler. Il était temps. Temps d'en finir. Temps d'avoir la paix intérieure que j'avais perdu un an auparavant.

Alors que je m'attendais à sombrer complétement, a ne plus rien sentir, je sentis une main attraper mon poignet. D'une poigne forte. Edward ?


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't mean it**

 **OS partie n°2**

 **Bella POV**

Je n'ouvris les yeux que bien plus tard, après avoir eu l'impression de passer une éternité dans le noir. Je n'étais pas à l'hôpital, ni chez Charlie. Je tournais alors la tête pour voir Carlisle.

\- Que... Que faites vous là ? Demandais je, surprise.

Carlisle s'avança vers moi.

\- Tu t'es noyé Bella.

Je me souvenais alors, de cette main qui me tira hors de l'eau.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez sortie de l'eau ?

Carlisle me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Non ce n'était pas moi.

Je voulais savoir. J'avais le droit de savoir.

\- C'était... **lui** ? Soufflais je, ne voulant pas prononcé son nom.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit au même moment. Je le vis alors entrer.

\- Jasper...

J'étais surprise. Ce n'était pas Edward qui m'avait sauvé, mais Jasper. Il me regardait, l'air triste.

\- C'est moi Bella. Je t'ai sortie de l'eau... Tu allais te noyer.

Mon esprit se posait des millions de questions en même temps.

\- Combien de temps suis je restée inconsciente ?

\- Un petit moment. Ton corps est... épuisé. Dit Carlisle, en regardant ce que j'étais devenue.

\- Bella... as tu cessé de te nourrir ? Demanda Jasper, avec douceur.

J'avais envie de rire. Nerveusement. N'avaient ils rien compris ?

\- Non. Répondis je, séchement. C'est simplement le genre de chose qui arrive, lorsqu'on abandonne quelqu'un. Je mange. Je n'ai juste plus très faim.

Carlisle et Jasper semblèrent gênés.

\- J'étais en parfaite santé, jusqu'à votre départ. Enfin... votre abandon.

J'étais en colère. Ils m'avaient fait subir tellement de choses, tellement de souffrance.

\- Bella... Commença Jasper.

\- Non. Il n'y a rien a dire. Il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé après tout. Pourquoi seriez vous rester ? Pour moi ?

Je ne pu empêcher un rire.

\- Evidemment que non ! Continuais je. Les Cullen ne se séparent pas. Les Cullen ne se divisent pas. Pas pour une "fragile petite être humaine". James avait raison en fin de compte. Je n'étais qu'une distraction. Il faut dire que, la vie éternelle doit demandé pas mal d'occupations. Alors voila, j'en ai fait partie, pendant un temps. Maintenant, il doit être je ne sais où, à la rechercher d'une petite humaine pathétique, comme moi, pour lui faire croire qu'elle est spéciale, puis l'abandonner dans une foret. Et puis, l'anniversaire aurait pu mal tourner. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas ma vie qui était en danger. Mais votre petit secret. N'est ce pas ?

Je les regardais, la colère devait se voir sur mon visage. Mon corps tremblait, Je leur en voulait.

Carlisle regarda Jasper, qui m'envoyait des ondes de calme.

\- Arrête ça Jasper. Crachais je. Pas besoin d'utiliser tes pouvoirs. Je ne reste pas. Vous avez assez fait comme ça. Pour une vie entière, humaine je veux dire. Vous avez assez fait. Laissez moi vivre, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez. Laissez cette pauvre conne d'humaine se détruire, et puis au final, laissez la crever. Et surtout, ajoutais je en criant, ne vous pointez pas aux funérailles. N'ajoutez pas cette honte sur votre famille.

Je me levais, sachant que mon corps était toujours faible. Je pris alors la direction de la sortie. La maison des Cullen n'avait pas changer. Les pièces vides laissées après leur départ me confirmaient encore et toujours que ceci était bel et bien la réalité.

\- Bella, attends !

Jasper arriva devant moi.

\- Ecoute, je sais. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi. Mais c'est Edward qui a prit cette décision. Pas nous. Emmett ne cesse de dire à Esmé comme il regrette. Je t'en prie, réfléchis. Ne laisse pas Edward détruire notre famille.

\- En quoi serait elle détruite, Jasper ? Vous allez quitter la ville à nouveau, et vous serez tous réunis.

\- Mais tu ne sera pas là.

\- Et en quoi cela changerait quelque chose ? Je ne suis rien, rappelle toi. Une pauvre chose. Maintenant pousse toi. Laisse moi partir.

Mon regard noir finit par le convaincre. Il se décala et je passais en vitesse, espérant que ni lui ni Carlisle ne tente de me rattraper. Soudain, je réalisais. Ma Chevrolet était à la falaise. Je n'avais aucun moyen de transport. Je décidais alors de ne pas me réduire à leur demander un service et de marcher, autant que possible. Mon corps me laisserait surement tomber en route,

Je marchais depuis dix minutes quand mes jambes menacèrent de lacher. Je ne pouvais plus. A bout de souffle, je m'assis sur le bord de la route. La presque noyade et mon anorexie ne m'accordaient aucune chance. Je décidais alors d'attendre de me sentir mieux pour reprendre la route. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, la nuit à tomber.

Après quelques minutes assise sur le bord de la route, Jasper et Carlisle arrivèrent.

\- Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris ? Soufflais je. Laissez moi. Partez. C'est ce que vous faites de mieux après tout.

Carlisle et Jasper se firent un signe de tête. Jasper m'attrapa, et me porta sur son dos. Soudain, nous étions à nouveau chez eux.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Hurlais je.

\- On te rends service Bella. Répondit Jasper.

Il m'amena dans une chambre, et m'assit sur le lit.

\- On est là pour toi Bella. Pour t'aider. Cesse de nous repousser.

\- Charlie m'attends. Il va s'inquieter.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce.

\- Je l'ai appelé. Il sait où tu es désormais.

Je me demandais quelle réaction avait eu Charlie en ayant Carlisle au téléphone..

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici. Ma voix les suppliait presque.

Jasper s'installa à côté de moi tandis que Carlisle quittait la pièce.

\- Où... Où sont les autres ?

Jasper me regarda.

\- Ils ne sont pas là. Dit il simplement.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas me voir...

\- Non Bella. Tu te trompes. Edward ne sait pas que nous sommes ici. Nous ne pouvions pas le lui dire. Il nous aurait empêcher de venir.

Je regardais Jasper, silencieuse. Ma haine devait cessé. Non pas seulement pour eux, mais pour ma santé. Ma santé mentale et physique. La haine demandait de l'énergie. Mais mon corps utilisait déjà toute l'énergie qu'il possedait pour respirer, marcher ou même parler.

\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi m'avoir sortie de l'eau ?

\- Penses tu vraiment, que nous voulons ta mort ? Demanda Jasper, presque choqué de ma question.

J'hochais la tête.

\- D'une certaine manière, oui. Je le pense. Soufflais je.

Jasper me regardait, l'air blessé.

\- Pourquoi être venu sans Alice ?

Jasper regarda ailleurs. Avais je dit une bétise ?

\- Alice est partie après avoir eu des visions. Après t'avoir vu sauter.

Alice était partie ? Comment cela était possible ?

\- Mais... Pourquoi partir sans toi ? Soufflais je.

\- Bella, Alice était ma compagne certes, mais elle n'était pas mon épouse, pas comme Carlisle et Esmé, ou Rosalie et Emmett. Nous étions ensemble, parce qu'ensemble l'éternité semblait moins longue.

\- Mais...

Je ne comprennais pas. J'avais toujours cru que Jasper et Alice étaient des âmes soeurs.

\- Bella, il faut que tu saches que.. selon les visions d'Alice, tu es celle que je devais trouver.

Je ne comprennais pas. De quoi parlait il ? Pourquoi devait il me trouver ? Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

\- Ma trouver pour quoi ?

Jasper me fixa intensement du regard, avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant sans réponse. Les heures qui suivirent je restais allongée, tentant de reprendre des forces. Mon corps était très affaibli de cette journée, et de ma presque noyade. Il faisait nuit noire désormais. Carlisle entra avec un plateau. Il avait cuisiné un repas pour moi. Je mangeais, en silence, réfléchissant à ce que je raconterai à Charlie à propos du retour des Cullen. Il allait probablement croire que je le savais et le lui avait cacher, étant donner qu'ils étaient réapparus le jour même où j'avais enfin décidé de pointer le nez dehors. Je réfléchissais également aux mots de Jasper, au départ d'Alice, et au pourquoi Edward n'était pas revenu me sauver. Je posais le plateau sur la table blanche, avant de me réinstaller sous les couvertures. Apparemment, je dormais chez eux cette nuit.

La journée suivante, je la passais avec Carlisle et Jasper, a parler de l'année que j'avais vécu sans eux. A parler de ma vie. Puis je réussis a trouver le courage.

\- Où est Edward ?

Jasper baissa la tête.

\- Il a quitter le pays, il y a peu. Pour ne plus avoir a supporter Esmé ou Emmett ou Alice ou... moi.

\- Ne plus avoir a vous supporter ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Bella... Nous regrettions amerement de t'avoir abandonner. Alice s'en voulait énormément. Emmett également. Esmé a l'impression d'avoir perdu l'un de ses enfants. Nous étions sans cesse en train de supplier Edward de revenir, de reprendre notre vie comme avant. Avec toi.

\- Même toi ?

Les mots m'avaient échappés.

\- Je veux dire, après l'anniversaire, tu devais être heureux de ne plus avoir a sentir mon odeur.

\- Au début, j'étais soulagé. Et après j'ai ressenti ce que les autres ressentait. La douleur, la tristesse, le regret. La perte aussi. Et j'ai réalisé. Et, les visions d'Alice, lorsque j'ai cru que tu étais perdue a jamais.. J'ai ressenti d'autres émotions.

\- Comme quoi ?

Jasper eut alors un geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il prit ma main. C'était étrange d'avoir ma main dans celle de Jasper. De tout les Cullen, je n'aurais jamais pensé Jasper aurait ce genre de geste envers moi.

\- Bella. Selon les visions d'Alice, tu n'étais pas destinée à Edward. Mais à moi.

Les jours, les semaines qui suivirent virent naître une relation inattendue. Plus le temps passait, plus je ressentais des choses que j'avais ressenties auparavant. Pour Edward. Je commençais a ressentir pour Jasper, ce que j'avais ressenti pour Edward.

Avec le temps, j'avais construit une relation avec Jasper. Ma haine diminua. Mon corps était sur la voie de la guérison. Charlie... Charlie avait eu beaucoup de mal a accepté le retour de Carlisle et Jasper, et beaucoup plus encore a accepté que je sois avec Jasper. Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie rejoignèrent Carlisle et Jasper à Forks.

Après presque un an ensemble, Jasper me demanda ma main. Et sans hésitation, je devenais Bella Cullen, un nouveau né, membre du clan Cullen.


End file.
